Secrets
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: Sometimes secrets can be hard to keep. Sequel to “Grave Matters.” SC. Brief spoilers for “Death Eminent”, S.5.E.05 & “Darkroom”, S5.E.08. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Secrets

By: Kasandra

Rating: K+

Pairing: Talleigh

Summary: Sometimes secrets can be hard to keep. Sequel to "Grave Matters."

Spoilers: Brief mentions of "Death Eminent", S.5.E.05 & "Dark Room", S5.E.08.

AN: I've never written a multi-chapter story. Or at least one as a WIP, so bear with me, thank you.

------------------------------------------

The rain pelted the windowpane harshly, and for a brief moment the Southern woman wondered if it had begun to hail. The wind howled and shrieked as dark clouds continued to make their way through the usually sunny state of Florida. The hurricane, which everyone feared was going to strike, had been downgraded to a tropical storm at the last minute.

None of that mattered to Calleigh Duquesne who was sitting in her living room, sullenly looking through the photo album that encased all the photos of her relationship with Tim. She traced a picture from the earlier days: Eric had a BBQ and had invited the team over: Megan was ambiently talking with Horatio in the background whilst in the foreground, she was giving bunny ears over Tim's head.

She laughed quietly at the memory before leaning over to take a sip of the wine she had poured herself. No sooner than she had swallowed, Calleigh realized that it had been almost two and half years since Tim had "died" in the line of duty.

It had also been two and a half years since she had been told the truth – Tim wasn't dead; only working undercover for the Feds. And during that amount of time, she and Tim had been having a secret relationship.

Calleigh never knew when Tim would pop back into her life. Sometimes he'd call, while other times he hadn't – just like the time she had had gone to pay her respects to Marta Argenta. Sometimes she wouldn't hear from him for months – and she always feared that Horatio would get the call that this time, Tim had actually died. She sighed heavily, before reaching over to take another sip of wine. Staring at the goblet, Calleigh wondered when it would be the next time she would see her boyfriend.

She quickly reflected on the brief rendezvous they had – Tim only had a few hours before he once again disappeared. They wasted no time, speeding from the cemetery to the apartment they had once both shared. The encounter was hot, heavy and passionate.

The next morning, he was gone. It was always like that; in the beginning it was hard for her. Every time he left, it felt like she was losing him all over again.

And in a way, she was.

Calleigh blinked rapidly, quickly breaking herself out of the memory. She raised the glass to her lips but not before settling her eyes onto the white paper bag that was sitting on her counter top. She looked down at the glass and wondered if she should've been drinking at all.

It had been a little over a month since their last tryst, and she was _late_. Calleigh chalked it up to being under stress, especially coming out of their latest case with Natalia's sister, Anya. However, her conscious nagged and she felt that it would be better to take a home test, rather than pester Alexx for a blood test; she had no time to visit her local gynecologist.

Groaning, she stood up and grabbed the bag, marching over to her bathroom. "Stop being such a fraidy cat, Bullet Girl," Calleigh muttered to herself. Tearing the box open, she quickly scanned the instructions – they weren't difficult.

Usually not one to be a nail biter, Calleigh couldn't help but be nervous as she anticipated the test results. She glanced at her watch – less than a minute remained.

It was the longest thirty seconds of her life.

Closing her eyes, she grabbed the test – too scared to look at the results. Calleigh said a quick little prayer, and opened her eyes.

It was **positive**. She was **pregnant**.

The room felt hot and Calleigh felt herself grow dizzy, as she jumped off the toilet seat and promptly retched everything she had throughout the day. The heaving stopped shortly after, and as she flushed the toilet, she propped herself against the wall, barely absorbing the information that had just been given.

Calleigh Duquesne was pregnant with her supposedly dead boyfriend's baby.

---------------------------------------------

_TBC... please send feedback!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

------------------------------------------------

Two months had passed since Calleigh discovered she was pregnant with Tim's baby. She had since gone through a rollercoaster of emotions – at first, she was in disbelief.

However, once the initial shock had worn off, Calleigh found herself to be anything but happy. While anger and resentment began to settle in, she couldn't help but feel helpless. So many decisions had to be made, and she didn't know who to turn to. Horatio seemed to be the wisest choice, yet she was terrified to talk to him.

"_Way to go Duquesne – you've just blown Tim's cover,"_ she thought to herself after having taken the test once more just to be certain.

------------------------------------------------

It was 2:15 A.M.

Calleigh groaned as she emptied the contents of her stomach once more. Beads of sweat rolled down her face as she reached for some toilet paper to wipe her mouth. She was starting to become used to the constant fatigue and nausea that plagued her day in and day out.

She ignored the looks her co-workers had started to give her as she rushed in and out from the firearms lab. Eric had approached her once in the locker room, and she snapped at him. Calleigh immediately felt bad afterwards, knowing fully well, that Eric was concerned. She apologized profusely, stating that she was under a lot of stress, and probably had just a touch of the flu.

"Ha! Flu, my ass…more like never ending morning sickness." Calleigh scoffed after flushing the toilet. She reached for the can of air freshener that now had a permanent place beside the porcelain bowl. Slowly, she made her way back to bed, and instinctively moved to the side in which Tim slept on.

After reaching over to turn the lamp on the nightstand on, Calleigh pulled out the purchase she had made a day prior, "What to Expect When You're Expecting". Her Ob/Gyn had recommended it to her, when she went for a checkup. Calleigh quickly scanned over the table of contents, and flipped to the page about abdominal discomfort and nausea. She made some notes in the margins, before continuing to flip through the book.

Rubbing her abdomen in an effort to ease her current discomfort, Calleigh began to wonder what the baby would look like, or if it would be a boy or a girl. She and Tim never formally discussed the possibilities of having children; they had barely spoken of marriage, but she knew that it was in their future.

Her breath caught in her chest as she came across the chapter entitled, "For Dads". Her heart broke as she read through the advice given for expectant fathers. The pictures in the book, showed happy fathers holding their infants, and Calleigh began to wonder if Tim would ever get to hold his child.

She still hadn't heard from him, and she knew that was to be expected. Horatio constantly reassured her that no news was good news. Sighing irritably, she looked at the clock and then at the picture of her and Tim of when he had taken her to New York City to visit his family the previous Christmas.

Looking at the clock once more, she decided to attempt sleeping once more; it seemed as if her stomach had finally settled down. In the morning, she vowed to talk to Horatio.

---------------------------------------------------

The next day, Calleigh stifled a yawn as she jotted down notes about the gun Eric had found diving earlier. She had yet to talk to Horatio, and she decided to ignore that dull throb that was beginning to make its presence known.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear Ryan, the youngest CSI walk in. "Calleigh, do you have anything on those casings?"

Calleigh shook her head, trying to focus on the present. "Oh hey Ryan, I didn't hear you."

Ryan tilted his head, as he focused on the older woman before him. "No worries. I just came by to check on the casings from the I-95 spree."

"Oh, I'm still working on those. I'll page you when I have the results." Calleigh replied. Ryan nodded, still looking at her questioningly.

"Are you alright? You seem pretty out of it." Ryan replied.

Calleigh gave him a small smile. "I'm fine, just engrossed in my work," she lied. "Nothing is wrong."

---------------------------------------

She knocked on Horatio's door and tentatively poked her head in. "Horatio, do you have a moment?"

Horatio looked up from the pile of papers he was currently inundated with. Warmly smiling at her, he motioned for her to come in. "I always have a moment for you, Calleigh. Take a seat."

Calleigh sat across from him, and she fidgeted with her necklace, unsure of where to begin. Horatio noted her nervousness, "What's going on Calleigh?"

"Um… I need to talk to you about Tim," she began, her voice immediately starting to shake. Making his way over, he sat on the corner of his desk and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Calleigh, talk to me." Horatio gently coaxed her.

"I'm pregnant." Calleigh finally admitted; fresh tears made their way down her cheeks.

Horatio pulled away, and let out a deep sigh. "It's Tim's isn't it?" Watching her nod, he continued, "How far along are you?"

"About two months," she sniffled as she took the handkerchief Horatio offered her. Dabbing her eyes, she continued. "I've ruined everything!" She began to sob openly and Horatio couldn't help but pull her up into a hug.

"First off, congratulations are in order." Horatio replied, before pulling away, smiling. "Secondly, you didn't ruin anything. Some of the best things in life are unexpected." Rubbing her arms, he frowned. "Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

Calleigh pulled away from his embrace and sat back down. "I'm not going to lie, Horatio. I was scared. I still am."

The older man sighed and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Sweetheart, you shouldn't have burdened yourself by keeping this all too yourself for so long. You don't deserve to be alone in this." He gave her another smile.

Calleigh gave him a small smile as she touched her abdomen. "I can't believe I really am pregnant…" she trailed off and sighed. The room grew quiet before either party spoke once more. "What about Tim?"

"I don't know his whereabouts. I'll do my best to contact him." Horatio replied honestly.

"Well, that I knew." Calleigh replied, now standing. "What I meant to ask was what do I tell the lab? I'm not gonna be this tiny forever. Besides, everyone believes Tim is dead."

"Leave that up to me." Horatio replied as he pulled her into yet another hug. As she returned the embrace, Calleigh couldn't help but think that the weight that was supposed to be lifted off her shoulders became heavier.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

---------------------------------------------

The lab was quiet during the evenings when teams began to switch shifts. And though the night shift team began to run amok, there still seemed to be a sense of peacefulness.

Another month had passed since she had informed Horatio of what had happened, who had then decided that it would be in the best interest of the baby for her to focus more on in-lab work. Though they were always heavily staffed, it seemed as if paperwork always outnumbered them.

As Calleigh made her way to the break room, looking for something sweet to nibble on, she ran into Valera, the DNA lab technician who also happened to be a very good friend of hers.

"Hey Calleigh, calling it a-quits for the night?" Maxine questioned, as she held the door open for her.

Calleigh shook her head. "No, I've got some reports to work on. You?"

Valera nodded, "Yeah, in fact I'm meeting up with Ryan in a few for a drink. I'd invite you along, but considering your condition…"

Calleigh laughed. "I understand. Besides I wouldn't want to get in the way of a budding romance," she teased. Maxine smirked in response.

Standing before the vending machine, Calleigh pondered her choices as she patted her small yet growing belly. "What do I want?" she muttered aloud, before glancing down. "Better question is, what do _you _want, baby?"

Maxine grabbed a bottle of water, "For later," she noted to Calleigh who nodded. Valera moved next to stand next to her. "I'd go with the Twizzlers," she advised. "I meant to ask you earlier today, but how's the baby?"

Calleigh settled on a bag of Twizzlers, and sat on the nearby sofa with her small treat. She took a bite of the sweet red rope and smiled. "The baby is good – growing. I have another appointment scheduled for next week to find out the baby's sex."

Valera smiled. "Do you have a preference?"

"No, just want him or her to be healthy with all ten fingers and toes." Calleigh replied, chewing thoughtfully.

Maxine sat next to her, and patted Calleigh's knee. "I know I've said it before, but I think you're so strong to be doing the single mom thing."

"Not that I'm resentful to be pregnant, but things happen when you lose your head in a moment…" Calleigh trailed off. '_I can't believe Horatio couldn't come up with a better story; at least say I was desperate and went to a bank,'_ she inwardly huffed.

There was a rap on the door, before Ryan popped his head in. "Sorry to interrupt Maxine, but we've got to get going. Oh and Calleigh, Eric needs to see you, he's in the locker room. Says it's urgent." The two women stood up and as they said their goodbyes, headed off in different directions.

------------------------------------------

She found Eric sitting on the bench in the locker room tying his shoe. "Hey Eric, you needed me for something?" Eric looked up at her and flashed her an infamous grin.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you. Do you mind if we did this in private though?" Eric replied, looking around.

"Sure, um, we can go to the ballistics lab. I'm doing some paper work, so no one is going to bother me." Calleigh replied, beginning to panic '_Oh my God, he knows. I don't know how, but he must. Has he heard me talk to Horatio?'_

Eric nodded and they made their way back to her lab. "Excuse all the papers. Usually, I'm more organized but it's been one of those days," she lightly laughed as she sat down on a stool.

Eric fidgeted nervously before her, and he began to play with his collar, his mouth going dry. "Um, Calleigh, it's about the baby."

Calleigh felt her pulse quicken. "What about the b-baby?" she stammered. Her eyes widened as he knelt before her on one knee.

"Calleigh, you are one of my best friends and I love you. And while I think you're awfully brave to want to have a baby, I just feel that… perhaps, if you let me, you don't have to do it alone."

"Eric," Calleigh began but he cut her off. "Call, will you marry me? Together we can raise this baby, and I'll love the baby as if he or she were my own." Eric reached into his pocket and took out a black box, which when opened revealed a sparkly diamond ring.

Calleigh sighed in relief. "Eric," she began once more, shaking her head. "You are a wonderful man and while this gesture is very sweet, I can't."

"I knew you'd say no immediately but Calleigh, think about it. We're so good together and maybe, down the line we could have our own Southern-Cuban babies with a Russian twist." Eric replied, standing up.

Calleigh gave him a small smile as she hugged her belly. "Believe me, Eric, I would, but I just can't."

His eyes narrowed, "Give me one good reason, Calleigh."

"Tim," Calleigh said simply.

Eric's gaze softened. "Calleigh, I know you and Tim loved each other very much, but you have to let him go. He wouldn't want you to still mourn him after two years. He would've wanted you to move on with your life."

"God Eric!" Calleigh groaned loudly. "I still love Tim very much and you can't imagine the pain I am in day in and day out when I wake up with him not by my side. I know you have the best intentions, and someday you will make a wonderful husband, but please, please," she begged, "respect my decision."

Eric looked down, unable to meet her gaze. He shuffled his feet awkwardly, "Alright," he finally relented. "But, if you ever change your mind, let me know and we'll go to City Hall at that very moment."

Calleigh nodded, as she stood up to hug him and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Deal."

-----------------------------------------

Calleigh was exhausted and all she wanted to do was sleep. She unlocked the door to her home, and slowly made her way into the darkened apartment. Dropping her keys on the counter, her eyes immediately darted to the answering machine, which was blinking like mad, alerting her that she had messages.

'_No one ever calls me at home.' _Calleigh thought as she sat on the back of the sofa. Pressing play, she reached down to take off her high-heeled shoes.

The first message was from some bank, offering to re-finance her home with a low APR. She skipped the past message, and was about to walk away when the next message was announced; she froze as an unmistakable voice spoke loudly amongst the static.

"Princess, it's me. Damn, I must have just missed you. Well princess, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be in Miami next week for a few days on official business and there's no way I'm going back without seeing you. Meet me on Friday at Biscayne Park after work. I have to go now. I love you." Tim finished and the message ended with a sound of a click.

Calleigh's jaw went slack as she looked at her belly. "Well, kiddo. It's time for you to meet your daddy."

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

------------------------------------

"How are you feeling this morning?" Dr. McDermott questioned Calleigh as she entered the room.

"Alright, can't complain." Calleigh replied, wishing that she had brought socks with her to keep her feet warm in the stirrups.

"Good, so the nausea and the fatigue are starting to settle down then?" Dr. McDermott continued as she looked over Calleigh's chart. She looked up and smiled brightly.

Calleigh nodded. "Oh, definitely. I'm finally able to sleep through the night! There is some nausea here and there, but it's not as bad as it was a month ago. And as far as the fatigue is concerned, I'm starting to feel a bit more wired." '_As if that isn't related to other issues, ugh.'_

She continued to talk, as her doctor, moved around the examination room gathering what was necessary to perform the ultrasound. "Are you sure you want to know what you're having?"

Calleigh responded with a bright smile. "Yes." She jumped slightly at the feel of the cold ultrasound jelly being placed on her abdomen. "Oh, I always forget how cold it is."

The sounds of Calleigh's and Tim's baby heart beating filled the room and Calleigh could've sworn she felt her heart swell; it was music to her ears. She strained to get a better look at the monitor.

Though the picture was grainy, and lacked color, but Calleigh could see their baby moving around. "I started to feel this odd sensation, recently; as if butterflies were fluttering. Is that the baby?"

The doctor nodded eagerly. "That's your baby making _his _presence known."

Calleigh slowly turned to the doctor, her eyes wide in awe. "I'm having a boy."

------------------------------------

"I need to talk to you. Do you have a free moment?" Calleigh questioned Horatio as they walked down the hall.

"I do. But first off, how are you feeling? I understand you had a checkup this morning." Horatio replied.

"Well, thank you for asking. I found out that I'm having a boy." Calleigh replied as they made their way into his office. She shut the door quietly behind them and took a seat.

"A boy," Horatio mused, his mouth twitching into a smile. "Tim would be thrilled."

"Speaking of Tim…" Calleigh began, wringing her hands. "He called me last week. First time he's ever called me in a long while."

Horatio's eyebrow arched and she continued. "I didn't get to speak to him. He left a message on my phone."

"What did he have to say?" Horatio prodded.

"He's coming to Miami on Friday. He has some official stuff to take care of, but he promised to stick around for a few days."

"That might not be the wisest decision." Horatio ignored Calleigh's pained expression.

"Well, it's too late for that." Calleigh replied. "What's the difference if he's sticking around for longer than a few hours?"

"If anyone finds out he's been associating with people from his past, he could get into serious trouble." Horatio stated simply.

"I know that Horatio. However, we have to deal with what is happening now. I can't handle the what-if." Calleigh sighed, her voice beginning to crack.

Horatio smiled sympathetically at her. "It's going to be OK, Calleigh. I can promise you that much."

Calleigh looked up at him thoughtfully and sighed. "That's what my life has come to Horatio. Promises."

---------------------------------

Friday came far sooner than expected.

Calleigh couldn't ever remember a time where she dreaded seeing Tim. Sitting in traffic, she turned on her radio, and scanned for something soothing. She found a blue's station, and she hummed along, turning on her signal as she slowly approached the exit.

It wasn't too long after that she found herself walking along the path she and Tim had taken many times long ago. Biscayne Park had been the site for their first date – official first date – to be more exact.

While the day had been awfully humid, by nightfall, the temperature had cooled down considerably, and she had donned a light sweater over the pastel blue knit halter dress, she had purchased earlier.

Her stomach was in knots, and she was pretty sure that it wasn't the baby. She had a nervous habit of rubbing her abdomen when anxious.

The sound of footsteps behind her alerted her that she wasn't alone; Calleigh knew who it was immediately; his cologne wafted around her. Holding her breath, she waited for Tim to speak.

His voice was gruff, but it still made her melt. "Princess."

'_Turn around, there's no use hiding anymore,' _her mind commanded but she couldn't find her nerve.

"Calleigh?" she heard him reply, and all she wanted to do was run. She closed her eyes as she heard him move around her; Tim placed his hand on the small of her back and she tensed. Opening her eyes, Calleigh smiled brightly at the sight of her boyfriend, who was still clean shaven, but was now donning similar attire he wore back in Miami. "Tim!"

He didn't respond verbally, rather, he pulled her tight against him and pressed his lips to hers. Calleigh winced slightly at the pressure against her belly. '_He hasn't realized it.' _However, as soon as thought passed through her mind, she felt him tense and slowly break away.

She felt as if Tim's eyes were boring a hole into her and once again, all Calleigh wanted to was run – or at least, have the ground swallow her whole.

"I…I can explain." Calleigh started but Tim held a hand up.

"You're pregnant." Tim stated matter of factly. There was a bench nearby, and he sat down. "How'd this happen?"

"I'm not going to even bother answering the question Tim. I think you know how it happened." Calleigh replied, laughing nervously. She watched his eyes darken and she began chewing on her bottom lip.

"No. I don't. Explain to me how the last time I see my girlfriend, her stomach is flat as a board and four-almost five months later, she's pregnant! Tim snapped.

Her eyes widened at the accusation. "Are you serious Timothy Speedle? How dare you accuse me of such a thing? I'm four and a half months pregnant; do the math. It's yours, you jerk! I didn't know how to tell you right away because I have no means to contact you. Everyday I do the same thing, wake up, go to work, go to appointments, go home. And when I am home, I wait. I wait for letters, for phone calls from you. I wait for phone calls from Horatio that reassure me that you are alive and well," Calleigh angrily spat. "Know what else I've been doing for the past four months?"

She didn't bother to wait for a response. "I've been taking care of this baby all by myself. No one was around to hold my hair back as I regurgitated my meals, morning, noon and night. No one was there to take me to the doctor, to pick up my prescriptions, to hold my hand when I first heard the sound of _our _baby's heart beat." Calleigh was openly sobbing now as she sat down next to Tim. She cradled her head in her hands, flinching when he placed his hand on her back.

Silence reigned between them for a few moments and Calleigh couldn't help but feel relieved that she finally was able to get a lot of her stresses out off her chest.

"Damnit!" he swore as he stood up. "Come on Calleigh, don't you think the last four months have been hard on me as well? I hate that the life I've been living for the past four months. It's nothing more than a terrible lie. And I don't even know when I will ever be able to get the chance to return! I'm alone on this too."

"That's exactly my point Tim. What are the chances that you're going to be there when I have to deliver this child?"

The last comment felt like a slap for Tim. He let out a frustrated sigh. "Can't a man be allowed to be in shock?"

She looked over at him sadly, a fist propped under her chin. "Do you think I had time to be in shock?"

Tim sighed once more, kicking the bench, startling her. He moved to sit next to her and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "Calleigh, sweetheart, I'm sorry.

Calleigh didn't know how to respond. Instead she gave him a small smile and shrugged. "Still doesn't change things."

Tim moved to genuinely look at her. Calleigh was still just as gorgeous as the first time he laid his eyes on her many years ago. And now, she seemed to have that pregnant "glow", he recalled his father stating about his mom when she was pregnant with his little brother. However, he could see traces of stress that made themselves present over time.

"You're pregnant." Tim replied, his voice dropped to an almost whisper. Calleigh laughed softly as she wiped her eyes with her hands, which she then dried on her dress. She took his hands and placed them on growing waistline. "Sshh, just feel."

They stood quietly for a few minutes, her hands on his, and she moved them to side of her abdomen. "Feel that?"

Tim began to shake his head when he felt it – the slight feel what he could only describe as popcorn popping beneath his fingers. "Was that…?" he trailed off.

Calleigh nodded. "That was your son, saying hello and warning you to be nice to mommy. She still knows how to shoot."

Tim beamed, "We're having a son." Calleigh nodded, "Yes we are."

He leaned down to kiss her, and she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. One hand gripped her neck gently, while the other remained on her belly. She nibbled on his lower lip, and he groaned. "Let's go home princess."

And so they did.

_TBC…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN: **Borrowed a line Calleigh's dad used in 1x19 "Double Cap".

------------------------------------

Calleigh opened the door, and flicked the lights on as Tim followed behind. He shut the door behind him, and followed her into the kitchen.

Standing on her tip-toes, she reached up into one of the cabinets for a glass. Tim was quickly behind her, and grabbed the glass for her. "You shouldn't have to strain yourself."

Calleigh rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm pregnant Tim, not an invalid." He offered her a small smile in response.

"I know, but you shouldn't have to." Tim replied, now leaning against the counter. "So," he began cautiously, "what does everyone at CSI say about the pregnancy?"

Calleigh shrugged. "Well, I didn't announce the pregnancy to anyone until I was two months along. And then…Horatio had the loveliest idea to explain it."

Tim looked at her expectantly. "Which was?"

"I had a one-night-stand that went… awry." Calleigh replied, taking a sip of water that she poured herself.

Tim arched his brows in her direction. "That was the brilliant plan Horatio came up with?"

"Tim!" Calleigh exasperated. "What were we going to tell everybody? Oh Calleigh's just pregnant with Tim's baby. Remember Tim? Yeah, he's not dead after all."

Tim let out a laugh and Calleigh shook her head. She sighed wistfully, "Eric asked me to marry him."

"Eric proposed?" Tim questioned. "Damn, he always swore he never had feelings for you, but I guess I was wrong."

Calleigh wrapped her arms around him. "I said no, of course, silly." She brushed invisible dust off him, "All in all, it was sweet. He's just looking out for me." He rubbed her abdomen and she sighed in pleasure. "That feels nice."

"I've got magic fingers." Tim mumbled as he nuzzled her neck.

"Do you now? Well, why don't you put your skills to use then?" Smirking Tim pulled her towards the bedroom.

-------------------------------------------

The bright sunlight flooded the bedroom and Calleigh blinked her eyes open slowly. She rolled over to reach for Tim when she felt nothing but an empty space. Panic set in and she shot out of bed.

There was a loud crash and she was mid-way across the room when she heard Tim swear – very loudly. Creeping out, she leaned against the door frame, "Tim? Is everything alright?"

Tim walked over to her and pointed to the direction he came from. "I kind of made a mess. I'm gonna go get breakfast."

"Tim…someone could see you." Calleigh warned.

"Princess, I'm not a federal agent for nothing." Tim quipped with a wink.

-------------------------------------------

Tim had returned not too long after, and they spent the rest of the day lounging on her sofa, catching up.

"So," Tim began, stroking her arm. "What does your father have to say about this?"

Calleigh hummed, "Well…" she began, thinking about her father's reaction when she told him that he was about to be a grandparent. "I think he was in shock, naturally but once it wore off, he was happy.

"_Beautiful since the day you were born. And now my baby girl is going to have her own baby. Beautiful girl; beautiful baby." _Calleigh recalled her father's words after the initial shock wore off.

"What about your mom and your brothers? Do they want to hunt down the man who knocked up their sister?" Tim questioned.

Calleigh giggled. "My momma's extra paranoid. She calls _a lot_ more now." She sat up quickly. "Oh! I wanted to show you something earlier, but we didn't get a chance to because of _your magic fingers_." She reached for his hand and led him to the room next to the bedroom.

"I know this used to be our makeshift office, but, with the baby coming along," Calleigh smiled. "With some help, it'll be transformed into the nursery." She swung the door open, revealing an empty cream colored room with yellow teddy bear printed wallpaper trim. "A lot needs to be done. But my brothers said they'd help. Eric is supposed to come by when all the furniture pieces arrive."

Calleigh looked up at Tim who while she had endlessly chatted, had been quiet the whole time. Tim's gaze had darkened, eyebrows furrowed. He squeezed her shoulder before making his way back to the kitchen and removed a beer from a case he had purchased earlier.

"Oh, Tim, I'm sorry. I didn't think," Calleigh apologized. Tim said nothing, so she continued. "This is hard on me too."

Tim looked at his girlfriend. "Calleigh, while I am thrilled we're having a baby – that room right there," he pointed his bottle in towards the direction of the nursery, "drives in the point that I've missed out on so much and will continue to miss out on so much more. I missed you finding out that you were pregnant. I've never heard our baby's heart beat. I'll never get to hear his first words. Will he even know who I am?"

The words, familiar to the ones she had said earlier in the park, hung over Calleigh, like a fog. Once again, her stomach tied in knots. "Christ Tim, I'm scared too."

His gaze moved to her belly. "I'll never get to watch your body change."

Calleigh cocked her head, frowning. "Tim you make it seem like you're never coming back. Or as if this will be our only child."

"There's a good chance I might not. Calleigh, I can't expect you to wait around for me forever. You deserve to be happy." Tim replied.

"You sound like Eric now." Calleigh rolled her eyes. "Tim, I'm trying to be strong. One thing that gives me strength is the love that we have. I can't do anything but hope that you will come back safe and sound. If I have to wait 'til I'm seventy, then I will."

"What a romantic notion, princess." Tim replied dryly.

"Tim, I love you. What part of that don't you get?" Calleigh demanded placing her hands on her hips.

"I know you love me. And I love you so much. I just don't want you to be sad, raising a child all alone, waiting around for me like in some bad chick flick." Tim stated.

Calleigh's eyes narrowed as she sucked in long deep breath. "You can be a real dick, Speedle." She turned on her heels and headed to bedroom. She heard him call her name, but she didn't acknowledge him.

Reaching under the bed, she pulled out a box, containing a photo album. Holding it against her chest, Calleigh marched back to Tim who watched her quietly now and she slammed the album onto the counter.

"I was going to have Horatio send you this. I have a few others I'm working on but can't complete just yet. In this one," she continued angrily, "are the actual tests in which I used that said I was pregnant, along with the official blood test. Here is the first sonogram. I've started taking pictures of my body changing – even my tattoo is starting to change as my body grows. I was going to send you one of every year of our child's life until you came back. So excuse me if I wanted to wait around for you to come back – this relationship is two fold, so I am not going to _just_ _be_ with someone for the sake of having a warm body next to me."

"Calleigh." Tim called out to her, as she continued to go on her tirade. "Calleigh," he repeated, reaching over to grasp her shoulders. He pulled her chin up to gaze into her eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something, when the shrill of his cell phone interrupted. Tim flipped his phone open. Looking at her, Tim told he had to take the call and he walked away into another room. Calleigh heard the door close and she reached for her phone.

She thanked the Lord that she finally managed how to work her speed dial, because she was in no mood to search through her phone for the number she needed. It rang three times before the person on the other line finally answered.

"Hey, it's me. Can you come over?" Calleigh questioned, looking over to make sure Tim was still busy taking his call. "Thanks, I'll see you in twenty."

_TBC…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN:**_I don't know but I couldn't think of any other meal besides ropa vieja since they mention it all time on CSIM. Never mind, I'm Hispanic. Oh well! __Anyway, thanks for the wonderful reviews so far; I'm eternally grateful. Keep them coming!_

------------------------------------

"Thanks for coming over," Calleigh replied softly to the man before her.

"Anything for you Calleigh; I told you that'd I'd do anything to help." Eric replied. "Why didn't you call Horatio though?" Eric replied, as he walked into her living room.

"He went on and on all week about being able to spend time with Ray Jr. and Yelina this weekend. I didn't want to interrupt. Besides, you make a mean plate of ropa vieja." Calleigh winked.

"I should've known that there were ulterior motives behind you calling me." Eric teased back. He placed the grocery bags on her counter. "Call, mind if I raided your fridge for some stuff?"

"Go ahead, Eric. You're more than welcome here." Calleigh called out as she headed to the bathroom.

Eric opened the fridge, and frowned at what he saw – a six pack of beer, with one clearly missing from the case. Glancing into the trash, he saw the empty bottle. '_Calleigh wouldn't harm her baby,'_ he thought confusedly. His eyes drifted to the baby book sitting on the counter. If it had been any other circumstance, he wouldn't have paid mind, but then he saw the jacket.

The same jacket Tim wore everyday to work.

Eric swore under his breath. He knew something was wrong. The sound of the toilet flushing echoed and Calleigh came out, tapping her fingers against her abdomen. Eric glanced at her, unsure of what to say.

"Call, what's going on?" Eric questioned softly.

"What do you mean?" Calleigh questioned when she realized what he was looking at. "Oh! The jacket... I- I can explain," she stammered.

"Can you explain this?" Eric continued, picking up the empty bottle from the trash.

Calleigh turned beet red before she smiled brightly. "My dad was here. You know how he is," she lied. When Eric didn't reply, she shot him a glare. "Eric, you know I wouldn't hurt the baby."

"Calleigh, I know you miss Tim. I mean you have the baby book out, his jacket out in the open… he lived here with you and now he's gone. But alcohol is not the solution. Even one drink can produce fetal alcohol syndrome-" Eric started.

"Eric! I am not drinking. I would never hurt my baby." Calleigh said more firmly. "I can't believe you would accuse me of such a thing. Yes, you're right. I miss Tim. I was going through the baby book, and then I started to go through his stuff when I decided to call you. Pregnancy is supposed to be one of the happiest moments in a woman's life. I didn't want to be sad."

Eric let out a big sigh and he smiled. "It is. Believe me, my sisters have kids and they were so happy during their pregnancies. Though when they were hungry, which was often, they could become pretty scary.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get hunger pangs _all the time_ now," Calleigh batted her eyelashes.

Eric held his hands up. "I get the hint. I'll start now."

------------------------------------

Calleigh let out a moan satisfaction. "That hit the spot, Delko."

Eric beamed, before he took another bite. "I am glad you liked. I made a lot, so there are definite leftovers."

She smiled sweetly at him and grasped his hand across the table. "Thank you Eric, for everything. You definitely helped my mood."

Rubbing the pad of his thumb against her hand, "I am glad to hear it."

The room was quiet as they finished their meals. Calleigh was about to take a sip of sweet tea that she had made, when the doorknob jostled.

Calleigh froze; she didn't think Tim would return so soon. There was a definite sound of a key being inserted and Eric stood up immediately. Calleigh didn't even bother looking at Eric. She just focused on not having a heart attack.

"Call, the key you gave me is acting funny," she heard Tim reply.

Eric rushed to the door. "Calleigh, is that who I think it is?" He didn't wait for an answer when he swung the door open.

Eric could've sworn time stood still as he came face to face, with his dead-best friend.

"Eric!" Tim replied, shocked to see him. However, the greeting was not returned favorably as Eric swung out, hitting Tim square in the face.

-------------------------------------------

Tim had propped himself on the sofa, with a pack of frozen peas on his face. "Nice to see you too Delko."

"Shut your damn mouth up Speedle." Eric snapped.

Calleigh had been pacing back and forth, ignoring the two men. "Oh Lord," she repeated over and over in a state of panic.

"Calleigh sit down, you're going to make yourself sick." Tim replied, muffled. Calleigh relented, sitting next to Tim.

"Okay, Eric I know you must have some questions." Calleigh began slowly.

"Some questions? Are you kidding me with this? What the hell is going on? You're supposed to be dead! I went to your funeral! I saw you in the morgue." The younger man yelled.

"Shh, lower your voice." Calleigh admonished. Eric looked up at her, eyebrow arched.

"Calleigh, you lied. Both of you lied. Why hasn't anyone bothered to explain to me what the hell is going on?" said an exasperated Eric.

Tim sat up now, and removed the pack of peas from his swollen jaw. "I'm working undercover for the Feds. Horatio knows. He was going to be the only person too but I couldn't leave Calleigh in the dark. I can't tell you exactly what I am doing but for the past two and a half years, I've been visiting Calleigh whenever I have business in Miami."

"I understand you're upset Eric. But you also have to see our side at least." Calleigh replied gently.

Eric continued to glare. "I can't believe this." He looked at Calleigh, "So that's why you said no to my proposal, huh? Tim was alive the whole time. You walked around CSI carrying his baby, while we felt sorry for you for being a single parent as a result of a poor one night stand?"

Calleigh flinched and Tim stood up. "Leave her alone. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. I wanted to marry her. I still do. I even had a ring purchased all those years ago. I also had a job. And yes, I'm an ass for picking my career over my future family but I did what I thought was right at the time."

Eric stood up, shaking his head. "I have to go. I can't look at either one of you right now."

"Eric, please." Calleigh begged him to reconsider, but Eric waved her off.

"Don't worry, your _little _secret is safe with me," Eric snapped, before slamming the door shut.

_TBC…_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**AN:** _I'd like to thank LilAquamarie for helping me with this chapter._

-----------------------------------

Before Calleigh even knew it, another month had passed. Tim was once again, out of her life – and back in his new life. She had grown considerably larger, thanks mostly to late night cravings.

As she looked at her burgeoning belly in the mirror, Calleigh wondered what life would've been like had Tim not left. Things would be a lot easier, she reasoned, and probably a lot happier as well.

She winced as her son decided to kick her swiftly in the ribs. "Hey there, be nice to your momma," she gently admonished.

"Calleigh? Are you alright in there?" Valera called from outside the dressing room.

"I'm almost done," Calleigh called as peeked through the curtain.

Maxine nodded eagerly. "So did you find anything that suited?"

Calleigh rolled her eyes. "I feel like a whale, and I'm not even near the end of my pregnancy."

"Call, you're gorgeous. And being pregnant has made you even prettier. You should see how the men look at you. They probably all wish you were carrying their baby." Valera complimented.

"Aw, well that's mighty sweet of you to say." Calleigh smiled at her. "Ok, I'm coming out in a minute." She put on the original blouse she had on, and as she smoothed out any wrinkles, she sighed.

Though CSI was her home away from home, Calleigh was extremely glad to have the day off. After Eric's and Tim's altercation, things between her and the CSI frogman had become tense, for a lack of a better word.

They were professional to each other at work, and sometimes she wondered if it was a good sign or perhaps, it was nothing more than an act. It was difficult to not only mourn the loss of her lover, but then to also have to mourn the loss of one of her best friends.

She wanted badly to explain it all to him but she knew that he was too hurt to understand. Many nights she stared at the phone, wanting nothing more to dial his number, to hear his reassuring voice that they'd be OK after all.

Calleigh plastered on a smile as she headed out of the dressing room. She placed the unwanted items on the carousel, and found Valera leafing through a pregnancy guidebook. "Ready to go?"

Maxine nodded as she placed the book back. "I am starving."

Calleigh nodded eagerly and tapped her belly. "I'm hungry all the time, so I know the feeling. Let's go."

--------------------------------------

After putting away her many purchases, Calleigh puttered around her apartment, before settling down to watch a movie. Hours later, she found herself wide awake. She laid in bed all the while staring at her phone. The clock read 1:30 A.M.

'_Eric's probably out.' _Calleigh thought. _'Oh, I'll leave a message, what the hell.' _"Eric, it's me Calleigh. I'm sorry to call so late; I know you're probably out but…I just wanted to talk to you. I'll understand if you don't want to. I'd probably not talk to me too, if I were you," she laughed nervously. "You know the number." She placed the phone gently back on its receiver and climbed out of bed.

Calleigh yawned, and closed her eyes, letting sleep finally come over her.

-----------------------------------------

The sound of knocking two hours later jolted Calleigh out of her dreamless sleep. She grabbed her robe and her gun as she cautiously approached the door. Peering through the peep hole, she saw Eric standing on the other side.

She placed her gun on the table by the door, and opened the door. "Hey Eric. What are you doing here?"

"You left me a message saying you wanted to talk." Eric replied simply.

She looked at him in confusion. "Well, yeah, but I didn't think you'd come over."

"Believe me; I wasn't too sure if I wanted to either." Eric replied shortly. Calleigh bit her lip; the words stung. She regained her nerve before opening the door, the whole way.

"Come in. Do you want anything?" Calleigh asked softly to Eric, who had now made himself comfortable on her sofa.

"I'm fine." Eric replied simply. She sat across from him, unsure of where to begin.

"Eric, you have every right to hate me." Calleigh started but stopped when she saw him shake his head.

Eric let out a soft sigh before suddenly standing up from the sofa. He closed his eyes briefly before reopening them to stare down at Calleigh's nervous face. He opened his mouth to speak, "Look, Calleigh..." he paused trying to formulate the correct choice of words to say in the situation he was in. "As I said before, I don't hate you or Tim - I don't think I can ever hate either of you."

"That's completely understandable and believe me, I wanted to tell you, but you have to understand that I didn't have that privilege. Horatio and I couldn't risk Tim's life." Calleigh replied.

Eric moved to pace within the living area as he spoke, trying to express his true emotions to her. "I understand that no one –you, Tim, Horatio, hell, anyone wanted to intentionally hurt me but the fact of the matter is that you did. That lie hurt but I'm not angry with you anymore. I understand your reason, really I do."

He swallowed nervously, "But it doesn't make the hurt stop either. Tim was...is my best friend - he was like a brother...and then he was dead. It took me a hell of a long time to accept his death. And then I found out you were pregnant. And I thought you needed help, that you were wronged and..." he trailed off swallowing hard once more

Stopping to pace in front of her, Eric kneeled down her, staring up to her tear streaked face. "I want to put this incident behind me okay?" The tone of his voice turned softer; he reached out to her hand, taking it within his. "I lost Speed once; I don't want to loose him again." His eyes shined with unshed tears, "And I don't want to lose you either over this." He closed his eyes briefly as a tear slipped out. He ignored it as he reopened his eyes. "I can't say I can forget this, at least not for a long while, but I want –no- need to forgive you. In short, I want to put this behind us and start fresh, okay?"

Calleigh let out a sigh of relief as she squeezed his hands. "Eric, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say those words."

Eric stood up and pulled her up into a hug. He placed his hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick. "I hear it's a boy."

Calleigh beamed. "Yes, we're having a son." She pulled away, heading towards her room. "I know it's late but do you want to crash here?"

Eric nodded. "Do you mind? I'm pretty beat."

She shook her head. "Not at all." She came back minutes later with an extra pillow and throw blanket. Calleigh lay in bed a few moments later, and not too long after, fell asleep, relieved.

_TBC…_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

--------------------------------------

With her fight with Eric in the past, and her due date quickly approaching with two months left to go; Calleigh found herself even more busy than usual with appointments, Lamaze classes, and finishing the nursery. Occasionally she was caught taking naps whilst at work and though Horatio insisted she take her maternity leave early, Calleigh was determined to work through her pregnancy, despite how tired she felt.

Valera and Natalia had taken it upon themselves to host a surprise baby shower for her at a local upscale restaurant. With the help of her mother, they had invited many of Calleigh's friends who were either still in Darnell or had gone with her to Tulane. It was a sweet gesture, and with everyone knowing she was expecting a boy, Calleigh was inundated by blue colored gifts.

One thing Calleigh found herself annoyed with was that though she had grown considerably larger, the baby had less room to move around. Calleigh winced as her son kicked right underneath her ribcage; it proved to be his favorite spot.

"I love that you want to say hi, but you're hurting mommy. Can you not kick there?" Calleigh would have the same conversation many times over and her son would respond by kicking some more in the exact area.

She rubbed the spot, frowning some more. "You are just like your father; stubborn as hell." Calleigh held up the tiny blue onesie and sighed, "I'd bet you're even cuter, but that'll be our little secret, OK? Gosh, I can't wait 'til you arrive. I know your father cannot wait either. He's not here now, but he loves you very much. One day you'll understand it all."

-------------------------------------

Eric insisted on being Calleigh's coach as both were unsure if Tim would be back in time for her birth.

"You know, I really appreciate this." Calleigh replied gratefully, as Eric helped her out of the car. "You've done so much for me."

Eric shook his head, chuckling. "No need to thank me." Offering his arm, he continued, "I swear Calleigh, by helping you out, you're helping me out for when I become a dad."

"You," Calleigh poked, as they headed for her weekly Lamaze class, "are going to be a terrific dad. You are going to make some woman very happy."

They continued to talk as they entered the empty classroom. No surprise, they were early as usual. Eric grabbed a mat for Calleigh to sit on, and she moaned in relief as she sat down. "Oh it feels so nice to sit." The instructor spotted them as she entered the room and waved brightly to them.

"I wonder what we'll do today." Calleigh spoke loudly to no one in particular as she adjusted her current position to become comfortable once again.

"Today, we're going to do some more breathing exercises and then we're going to watch a real an actual birthing movie," replied the instructor.

Eric's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, okay… at least I'll know what I am in for," he mused as his blonde friend chuckled. "Tim doesn't know what he'll be missing." He rubbed her shoulder, "This is going to be so much fun; I can feel it already."

-----------------------------------------

Calleigh hated how uncomfortable the seatbelt made her feel. As Eric looked over to the back window, he pulled out of the parking space.

"I don't know about you, but even as a CSI, I _was _not prepared for that." Calleigh remarked, leaning one fist against her cheek on the door. I had told Tim that I didn't want this to be our only child, but I am seriously reconsidering. That woman was _in so much _pain." Calleigh replied, still slightly dumbfounded with what she saw.

"You're going to be fine. You're one of the bravest people I know, for more reasons than you think." Eric replied as he drove Calleigh back home.

-------------------------------------------

"Want to come in?" Calleigh replied, as she and Eric approached her door.

Eric shook his head. "Not tonight, I'm really tired as I am sure you are." Calleigh nodded her affirmation and gave him a kiss on the cheek before entering her apartment. Though the lights were off, the room was illuminated by dozens of candles. Light music played in the background and standing before her, with a bouquet of her favorite flowers - tulips, was Tim.

Calleigh continued to stare in disbelief. "Tim?"

"Hey Princess," Tim replied softly. As she closed the door behind her, Tim approached her, and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"How did you…? When did you…?" Calleigh rambled excitedly as she held the flowers to her nose.

Tim tucked a golden strand behind her ear. "This morning; I spoke to Horatio who put me through to Eric who helped me with the setup."

Her eyes glittered with tears and she knew she couldn't have made a more perfect choice for a boyfriend –soon-to-be-father of her baby. "Oh, Tim!" she gushed, "This is beautiful."

Tim didn't respond as he leaned down to kiss her once more. Their lips brushed gently, and her lips parted, accepting his invitation. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly; she never wanted to let go. When they finally departed, they were both breathless. Tim took her hand into his and led her to the sofa. He cleared his throat as he began. "Calleigh, I have some important news to tell you."

Her eyes widened in fear. "Oh no, don't tell me… they're sending you somewhere foreign and you have to leave for good."

Tim shook his head. "Well, you're right about one thing; they are relocating me."

"I know you're not supposed to tell me, but, you just have to." Calleigh begged.

Tim smiled at her. "Princess, they're relocating me to Miami."

Her eyes widened once more. "Are you serious?" Calleigh shrieked with joy. "This is too good to be true. I must be dreaming."

"As a heart attack." Tim quipped, a small smile beginning to twitch. "It gets better. I no longer have to live undercover."

"Wait, wait, excuse me- _what_?" Calleigh questioned once more, in both excitement and confusion. A million questions began swarming in her mind.

"I'm still an agent, if that's what you're wondering about. However, the work that I've been doing for the past two and half years or so has been taken care of. Late last night, I was told that I could resume my normal life. I informed Horatio immediately and took the next plane here." Tim explained.

Calleigh nodded slowly, trying to absorb all the new information. Tim reached into his pocket, but she didn't notice as she suddenly frowned; there was a tightening in her lower abdomen. Grabbing Tim's hand, she looked at him, worried. "Tim… we have a problem."

Tim looked at her, panicked. "Calleigh…"

The tightening sensation returned and she yelped. "Tim, I think we need to go to the hospital."

_TBC…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**AN: **_Super high-fluff ahead; you've been warned. _

**AN2:**_ There's a line that sounds similar to what Horatio says to Tim in the episode that never happened. I may not like the context it was originally said in but, it is definitely called for in this situation._**  
**

----------------------------------------

Calleigh shot Tim an amused look as he swore loudly when the light changed on their way to the hospital. "Tim, we're less than five minutes away. We're going to be fine." However the smile turned into a grimace, as the tightening sensation returned once more.

"How can you be so calm when you're going to have a baby? You're not even due for another two months!" Tim panicked as he tapped his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel.

The light changed and Tim wasted no time gunning the gas. "Tim you're going to get us killed." Calleigh snapped. "I'm trying to have a family here, you know."

"Princess…" Tim warned as the hospital came into the view. "I'm doing the best that I can to not have a heart attack." Slamming the door shut, he jogged to the other side of the car to help her out.

"Tim, we're going to have to get you something with four wheels and anti-lock brakes once this baby comes." Calleigh quipped as she grasped onto his arm. The couple walked as fast as they could into the hospital.

----------------------------------------

"So, no baby today," muttered Tim as they left the hospital forty-five minutes later. "At least I still have time to go over those notes Eric took at your Lamaze classes."

"Oh God, I cannot believe they were Braxton-Hicks!" Calleigh moaned. "Apparently, they're much less intense than _real ones_. I can hardly wait."

"You know for a false-alarm, we made it pretty quickly." Tim replied. "Though next time, I might just eat that red light."

Calleigh arched a brow in his direction. "You're a comedian, I swear. I just want to go home," she sighed tiredly.

Tim opened the car door for her, and he placed a quick kiss on her lips. "We'll have our baby soon enough."

-------------------------------------------

Calleigh hummed to herself as she moved about the bedroom. She wasn't paying any attention to Tim, who was laying in bed; she was too lost in her thoughts of the events that had occurred. It had been quite an eventful day with Tim being back for good and her near-labor experience.

As she slipped the gown on over her head, Tim appreciatively watched Calleigh change from her work clothes to a lace maternity gown. As she tugged the gown down, Calleigh noticed his fascinated stare as he approached her through the mirror. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "You're beautiful," he whispered into her ear. She flushed and smiled sweetly at him.

"Some times I don't feel that way. I am huge for my height," she giggled. Tim's whiskers sent chills down her spine as he moved to kiss her shoulder.

"Nonsense; just look at yourself, Calleigh. You are beautiful with all these full curves… you just radiate with this glow, and God help me Calleigh, to know that I'm the cause of all that…" Tim trailed huskily whilst rubbing her belly. He was delighted to feel the baby kick in response.

She turned her head up to him and kissed him under his chin. "My, my, you sure know how to say the sweetest things. Though you'd know what I like more than anything right now?"

"I'll do anything for you Princess." Tim replied following her to bed.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Calleigh purred. "I've been on my feet a lot and they are just so sore. Would you mind massaging them?"

Tim moved down to sit by the end of the bed so he could reach them properly. Calleigh groaned appreciatively as he began to knead her right foot. "Hey Call?" Tim questioned, as he continued his ministrations. "I know I haven't been around most of the time to discuss this, but have you decided on a name?"

"I have." Calleigh replied. "Oh, oh, that's the spot." As she became lost in the sensations, her eyelids started to flutter close. Sleep was quickly claiming her.

"And?" Tim continued to question as he moved to the other foot. When he didn't get a response, he looked up, concerned. "Calleigh?"

Tim smiled at the sight of her sleeping and slowly got up as to not disturb her. He moved to the other side of the bed, and climbed in. He pulled the sheets over them, and stroked her cheek. He watched her sleep, wondering how he ever became so lucky to have her in his life. Tim promised himself that he'd spend the rest of his life making up to her any and all pain he may have caused her with his absence.

He reached into the nightstand and gently fingered the small velvet box. "Soon enough."

_TBC…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**AN: **_Part of Tim's dialogue is taken from a scene in "The Wedding Planner"._

**AN2: **_Credit to LilAquamarie for help with the baby name._

**AN3: **_This will probably be the last main chapter which will be followed with an epilogue._

**----------------------------------------**

Before either Tim or Calleigh had even realized it, another month and a half had passed by and her due date was rapidly approaching. The couple walked along the beach, content with the peaceful silence between them as the waves crashed against their bare feet.

After awhile, Calleigh grew tired, something she had become accustomed to during her final trimester. Tim laid out the blanket he had brought along and wrapped his arm around her after they had sat down.

The sun was setting and was creating a rainbow mix of purples and reds against the sky. Tim squinted at the sky above him, a couple of stars had made their presence known and as Calleigh rested her head on his shoulder, he knew instantly that it was the perfect moment.

He reached into his pocket, fingering the velvet box once more. "Calleigh," he began, clearing his throat. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Calleigh raised her head and looked into his eyes, searching. "What is it Tim?" A light breeze fluttered around them, and she shivered as she reached for her sweater.

"Calleigh, we've been through so much together. You have been incredibly supportive while I was gone; and I put you through so much hell. Then life decided to surprise us by giving us this baby and you've been so incredibly brave; more so than you'll ever believe. I've had my share of women and no one, believe me, no one compares to you. You are in a category all of your own and I cannot believe that you _chose _me. Princess…" Tim paused, trying to keep his emotions at bay.

Calleigh's eyes began threatened to spill. "Timothy Speedle are you asking me what you think you are because if you are, then my answer is yes."

Tim sighed, chuckling. "Calleigh let me finish."

She held her hands up defensively. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Continue."

He leaned in and cupped her cheek, before opening the ring box "Calleigh, I know this sounds incredibly clichéd, but I've known you were the one since the day we met. Marry me, Calleigh… I can't imagine my life without you. If your answer is yes, then no one will ever love you as much I as love you. If your answer is yes, then you will make me the happiest man on the planet. Be my wife Calleigh Duquesne."

Calleigh's eyes widened at the sparkly ring that was encased in the velvet box. "Oh Tim… oh Tim, of course I'll marry you!" Their lips brushed against each others tentatively, before Tim pulled her in for a searing kiss. He broke the kiss to remove the ring from its home and placed it on finger.

"It's so beautiful," Calleigh commented as looked down at the three stoned ring.

"It's not as beautiful as you – nothing is." Tim commented, nuzzling her neck. "The three stones represent our past, present…"

"And our future." Calleigh interrupted, smiling. "It's perfect."

-----------------------------------------

That night, they had stayed up late, debating on what to name their son. Calleigh insisted on naming the baby after Tim to which Tim would not have at all.

"This shouldn't be hard!" Calleigh exclaimed, throwing the baby book down on the bed.

Tim sighed. "Perhaps we should get to bed, it's late and we're both tired."

"No. I'm due soon; I can't give birth and not have a name." Calleigh shook her head. "Why won't you let me name our baby after you?"

"I hate my name to be honest, Calleigh." Tim replied, running his hands through his dark hair.

"Fine," Calleigh grumbled. She continued to leaf through the book, when she spotted a name she liked. "Oh!"

"Lay it on me princess." Tim remarked, as he got up to finally change out of his now, rumpled clothes.

"Ok, well despite the fact that you hate your name, how about we keep your initial?" Calleigh smiled brightly.

Tim nodded. "That I can do. But what names are there? Todd? Tony?"

"Theodore." Calleigh replied simply. "Theodore Callum Speedle."

Tim ignored the first name. "When did Callum come into the picture?"

"Well, besides that it's my initial, it means 'strength'. And Theodore means 'gift of God'." Calleigh explained. "And I happen to like those meanings. Oh, the baby kicked… that means he likes it."

Tim groaned. "Should I even bother putting up a fight?"

Calleigh cocked her head. "If you don't like it, we can pick something else."

Tim shook his head. "No, actually now that I keep repeating it to myself, I like it a lot," he replied, watching his fiancée squeal with joy.

----------------------------------------

Calleigh sat upright in bed, very aware of the searing pain traveling through her body. "Tim…" she whispered, "Wake up."

He didn't respond; he was a heavy sleeper unlike her. Calleigh frowned, and smacked his arm harshly. "Get up Speedle."

Tim shot up and glared at her. "What was that for?"

"The baby's coming genius." Calleigh snapped, as the pain hit her once more. She imagined her contractions as a wave, like she had seen earlier at the beach. Though they just started, each contraction gradually gained in intensity until it peaked. The pain would subside, but not for long, as another one would hit lasting longer than the previous.

"The baby's coming? Are you sure?" Tim questioned alarmed, as he ran around the room looking for clothes.

Calleigh nodded. "Definitely."

---------------------------------------

"You are dilated but only three centimeters Ms. Duquesne. You're in for a long night," the nurse commented, looking at her chart. "Usually we recommend walking around the ward, to help speed things along. If not, you're more than welcome to go home and return when your contractions are steadier."

Calleigh sighed in the suite that she had requested. "I'll walk around, it's fine." The nurse nodded as she and Tim helped her out of the bed.

"I will say one thing that's certain," the nurse commented. "You're baby is going to be beautiful."

They thanked her and slowly made their way around the ward. "This is going to be fun." Calleigh remarked dryly.

---------------------------------------------

Eight hours later, Calleigh found herself writhing in pain as another contraction hit. "I need medicine. I c-can't do this."

Tim flagged a nurse, who paged the anesthesiologist. "The doctor will be in soon, princess. You're doing great." He ran his hand through her sweat soaked hair.

"You did this to me. I hate you so much, Tim! Oh my God, get this baby out of me!" Calleigh sobbed. "Don't give me that bullshit that you'd rather be in my place. Ice chips? Get me ice chips." Calleigh demanded. Tim nodded, and as he left, the anesthesiologist entered the room.

"Oh thank God!" Calleigh groaned appreciatively. She bit her lip hard, causing it to bleed as the needle entered her spine. The medicine kicked in quickly, and when Tim returned, Calleigh was much calmer.

Tim grabbed a tissue to wipe her lip, before helping her to an ice chip. He kissed her forehead. "Feeling better?"

Calleigh nodded slowly, a small smile on her face. "Much."

------------------------------------

"Push, Calleigh, push!" Tim encouraged her, as she grasped his hand tightly.

He was met with a look that meant death. "Don't tell me what to do Tim!" Calleigh yelled. "Oh God!"

"You're doing fine, Calleigh. Just a few more pushes and your baby will be here." The doctor remarked.

"I can't do this. I'm too tired." Calleigh replied, shaking her head.

"One push, Calleigh," the doctor ordered. "He's almost crowning and when he does, you can take a break."

Calleigh nodded and pushed again. She let out a guttural scream before dropping her head against the pillow and stared off tiredly.

Tim brought turned her face and brought his close to hers. "Look at me princess. Look at me." Calleigh's green eyes met his brown ones. "You're almost done and you're doing fantastic. The baby's being stubborn, just like me. So I need you to keep being strong."

Another contraction hit, and she cried out, her attention now off of her fiancée. She pulled away from him, and grasped the bar of the bed. "Don't touch me!"

The nursed smiled sympathetically at Tim. "This is normal," she reassured.

Tim nodded and grasped Calleigh's hand once more. "Come on princess."

Calleigh pushed, and became ecstatic when she heard that the baby's head was out and all she had to do was give one final push.

A few minutes later, the room was filled with the sound of a newborn baby's cries.

The newest Speedle had arrived.

_TBC…_


	11. Epilogue

**_Epilogue:_  
**

**------------------------------------------**

Horatio had insisted on Calleigh taking as much maternity leave as she needed after Theodore had been born. The tiny dark haired, hazel eyed infant had certainly made life interesting for the first-time parents.

Calleigh and Tim were married also not too long afterwards – they had a simple service at City Hall. Calleigh insisted on getting married as soon as possible; she had waited far too long to marry Tim.

It was after the ceremony where Tim finally met his replacement, Ryan, whom he had remarked to Horatio, was a wise choice.

The new family had also been inundated with visitors as soon as they had arrived home. Tim's parents had flown immediately from New York not only to visit their first grandson, but to also see the son they had thought they lost.

Two months had quickly come and gone, and both Calleigh and Tim took delight in how quickly their son developed. Many times Tim would remark that Theodore's incessant throaty gurgles indicated that he was a chatterbox – something that he had picked up while in the womb from his talkative mother.

---------------------------------------------

Though relocated back to Miami, there were times when Tim was called out on cases that did require some long nights away from home, however, his absences weren't as extreme as they had previously been.

Tonight had been one of those nights and Tim returned finding Calleigh asleep on the sofa – she had attempted to wait up for him but failed miserably thanks to being completely and utterly exhausted. He recalled from an earlier conversation that their son had had a not-so-pleasant trip to the doctor for yet another round of immunizations.

His heart broke picturing Theodore's face bright red as big, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Calleigh had a hard time calming him down immediately and though he seemed much better after awhile, Theodore had still remained fussy throughout the day.

And though he didn't want to wake her, Tim softly roused Calleigh to let her know that he was home. Her hair was mussed and she smiled sleepily at him. "Hey, you're home. What time is it?"

Tim pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Late, princess. Let's get to bed."

Calleigh nodded and they made their way to their bedroom. Calleigh began to drift off once more, when Theodore decided to give them a personal greeting of their own. Calleigh moved to get up, when Tim stopped her.

"I'll check on him. You just go back to sleep; you've done enough." Tim replied.

"Are you sure? It's fine, really…" Calleigh protested and Tim hushed her with a quick kiss.

"Go back to bed. I've got him." Tim called out as he entered the nursery. He reached into the crib and his son began to quiet instantly at being picked up. He brought him to the kitchen and made use of his one-handed skills – heating the bottle, testing it on his arm and finally feeding him.

A considerable amount of time had passed by and Calleigh had trouble falling back asleep. Curious as to what both father and son were up to, Calleigh crept over to where they were and smiled at the sight before her.

Tim had Theodore snuggled against his chest, while quietly pacing the room. Calleigh watched him drop a kiss on his head and she could see that Theodore was quickly drifting off to sleep once more.

Tim looked up and smiled at Calleigh. She walked over; her arms wrapped around herself and sat down. Tim moved to sit next to her, and Calleigh fingered her son's downy soft hair before looking at her husband.

She used to be bitter that Tim had to constantly leave and re-enter her life; she was selfish to an extent – she just wanted to be with the man she loved. But over time, especially since the last nine months, Calleigh began to realize that had Tim not faked his death, they wouldn't have been as close as they were now. She cherished every moment they had together, especially those when he secretly visited her. Calleigh looked at the ring on her finger; she was head over heels in love with Tim and she knew he felt the same way about her. And now, lying quietly in his father's protective arms was the product of their love.

In her heart, Calleigh believed that though life had an odd way of going about it, she and Tim were truly meant to be. Perhaps some secrets aren't so bad after all.

**FIN.**


End file.
